Lost & Found
by xFumblingThroughTheGray
Summary: With Pan no longer in control of Neverland, an evil Mer-Wizard (Lord Fathom), is released from his underwater prison and wreaks havoc on the Never Sea and Neverland. It's up to Jake and the OUATers to stop him before he can reach into this world and take over the ocean and the seven seas. Jake and the Neverland Pirates/ Once Upon a Time Crossover post 3b wicked/Pre-Frozen 4A
1. Prelude

Summary: Jake and the Neverland Pirates meets Once Upon A Time. AU post Wicked storyline of 3B. Peter Pan was the lesser of the evils that wanted to rule over Neverland, and with him gone, Jake must venture to Storybrooke and team up with the OUATers to stop Lord Fathom from taking over Neverland and the farest reaches of the sea.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, as a babysitter I'm constantly watching Jake and the Neverland Pirates which got me thinking. How would Jake tie into the OUAT storyline with Peter Pan being evil. Just kind of an idea that I had to get out of my head. If there's enough interest, I'll continue with this storyline. If not, thanks for reading.

`~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~`  
xFumblingThroughTheGray  
~^~^~^~^~^Presents~^~^~^~^~^~  
Lost and Found  
A Once Upon A Time AU Fanfiction  
'~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~'

Prelude: Welcome to Storybrooke

The sand of the shore gave way beneath the weight of the prow of the skiff as it came to a halt. Chills ravaged the waterlogged pirate in the boat despite the warmth of the morning rays pulling him closer to alertness. It awoke one sense after another; he could taste the metallic tang of dry blood in his throat laced with the saltiness of the ocean and smell it in the air, hear the waves lapping up against the sides, the pain that came with each labored breath… pain. It attacked maliciously and intensified the closer he got to alertness. Silently, he pleads to slip back into the weary state of oblivion- let the waves come crashing over the edges and free him from his pain.

"Open your eyes," a voice whispered through the darkness, soft and sweet. "Keep fighting, Jake."

A small smile slips onto Jake's lips as his mind transforms the voice into an angelic chorus. It was divine- the eternal heavenly salvation- and caused him to readily obey. Baby blues as deep and sparkly as the ocean lazily emerge from beneath heavy lids, and immediately snap shut beneath the harsh light of the morning sun. But in that brief of moment, Jake sees the owner of the voice. She's beautiful, breathtakingly so with perfect olive skin and emerald eyes more vibrant than any piece of treasure he'd ever come across. She remains hovering overhead for several more blinks, the radiance of the morning rays encircling the beautiful brunette.

"Izzy," he murmurs, the word humming lazily over his lips.

But as he makes the last leap towards lucidity, he realizes that his mind is playing tricks on him causing him to see ghosts. Tilting his head up, he takes in the deep orange sunlight arced across the sky bathing the ocean with a mirrored glow.

Sunrise.

Though there are days you can't see it, it's a constant in all the realms he'd traveled. The sun always rises. It's inevitable but, for the rouge pirate, it is something he never thought he'd see again. The moment Jake set out on this perilous journey, he knew that the chances of survival were slim. But he hadn't set out to make it to Storybrooke to survive. No. Captain Jake Talon had other plans.

xXx

Want more of this fic?  
Well, there's an easy little trick!  
All you have to do,  
Is take the time to REVIEW!


	2. Chapter One

Summary: With Pan no longer in control of Neverland, an evil Mer-Wizard (Lord Fathom), is released from his underwater prison and wreaks havoc on the Never Sea and Neverland. It's up to Jake and the OUATers to stop him before he can reach into this world and take over the ocean and the seven seas. Jake and the Neverland Pirates/ Once Upon a Time Crossover post 3b wicked/Pre-Frozen 4A

Author's Note: Hey everyone, as a babysitter I'm constantly watching Jake and the Neverland Pirates which got me thinking. How would Jake tie into the OUAT storyline with Peter Pan being evil. Just kind of an idea that I had to get out of my head. If there's enough interest, I'll continue with this storyline. If not, thanks for reading.

`~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~`  
xFumblingThroughTheGray  
~^~^~^~^~^Presents~^~^~^~^~^~  
Lost and Found  
A Once Upon A Time AU Fanfiction  
'~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~'

Chapter One

Rugged boots pound the darkened soil covered with whilted leaves, broken branches, and aging roots holding statuesque trunks to the ground feverishly fighting to distance himself from those who wish to cause him and beautiful brunette in his arms more harm. Protective arms try to shield the girl from the leaves and branches that felt like sandpaper and razors, cutting and stinging deep as he moves faster and deeper into the jungle until blue eyes- as deep of a cerulean as the sea he typically calls home- spot an opening in a rock formation off in the distance. Knowing it's their last chance to escape the horrors hidden in the shadows of his wake, the teenage boy veered off the path and into the opening of the cave that would either be their safe haven or their graves. Skidding to a halt, tired limbs sent the teenager down onto the sandy floor of the cave. Everything was too heavy. His limbs. His heart. Her.

 _Her._

His heart in his throat made it almost impossible to choke out her name but he manages to due to the urgency, "Izzy."

Isabella Beauchamp was the daughter of a wealthy merchant who was headed for a life of the finer things and comforts, but even as a child she knew that she wanted more than the lockstep of society. She wanted adventure, to be able to break the rules of convention and live the life nobody expected for her. And she got her opportunity the fateful day she crossed paths with a young Jacob Talon. She was aboard one of her father's vessels on a course from England to America and while she was observing a pod of whales off in the distance, she realized there was a boy standing on one of their backs looking at her as curiously as she looked at him. Neither was aware of how this chance encounter would forever alter the course of their lives… for the better, or so they thought. Now, Jake wasn't so sure.

"Izz," he growled more urgently, a jolt of panic causing him to try and shake her from unconsciousness. All his life, Izzy had been Jakes love. Long before he ever knew the meaning of the word or the immensity of the feeling that welled in his chest every time he looked at her. And the thought of the slumber she is under being eternal is unbearable. "Izzy, wake up. Please!"

"Jake," she finally breathed out causing relief to flood the young pirate. But like the tide that ebbs and flows, it quickly dissipated upon the sight of a terrible black bile spilling from her lips. Tears burned in Jake's eyes and he pulled her in tightly, cradling her so his rested against hers and she couldn't see his fear. Because, if she saw his fear, then she'd know how terribly in over his head he was.

"I got you," he whispers into her hair, trying his best but still sounding like a scared little boy. "Everything's going to be alright."

"Well, that's not very likely," called an unfamiliar voice echoing about the cavern.

Immediately, baby blues darted all around the cave trying to pinpoint the origin of the voice until they settled upon a boy that looked different from the indigenous people that'd attacked him and Izzy. He wasn't wearing the elaborate but crudely constructed armor made from the bones and skin topped off with a bear skull but leather and green fabric, clothes he's more familiar with seeing. He was also able to see the boy's shaggy locks with bangs swept in a casual disarray which were lighter brown instead of raven, and hi eyes weren't pitch black but a light brown with green flecks instead.

"Who're you?" Jake growled, ready to make his last stand then and there if need be.

With a snicker of amusement, the boy circled the couple sauntering around them like he had them right where he wanted, "The question isn't who I am, Jake, but what I can do for you… or should I say for her."

That was the beginning of the end for Jake Talon. It wasn't that he fell for the carefully crafted pretense of innocence, charm, and youth that many would fall prey to in the decades to come. No, he saw right through the pretenses and pinpointed what the boy before him was, a bloody demon if not the devil himself. But, the thing was, Jake didn't care. All he wanted was for Izzy to be alright. So he signed over his soul- promised the demon he'd later know as Peter Pan that he'd help him seize total control of Neverland and the Never Sea in order to create the kingdom Pan so desperately wanted in exchange for the cure of dreamshade poisoning.

xXx

"You have got to be kidding me," Regina growled as the key in the ignition failed to turn over yet again.

Since Robin's beloved wife returned with that meddling good-doer and that pesky pirate, her life seemed to be spiraling out of control. She'd reached to high up the proverbial mountain to happily ever after and was drowning in the avalanche of misery. Nothing was going right. Even her magic wasn't working right and she couldn't get the troublesome transportation working properly. An aggravated burst of anger spilled from the Evil, well not so much now, Queen in a snarl and perfectly manicured hands balled into fists and banged on the steering wheel until she decides to gain some semblance of composure before she accidently set off the air bag. Instead, she wraps her hands around the wheel at the nine and three positions and rested her head on the wheel.

Then the most damning of thoughts run through her mind. What else could possibly go wrong? As if on cue, fate answered with a bang that sent her flying back upright and searching for the source of the noise which she didn't have to look too far for. A few choice words are ready on the tip of the tongue of the mayor but died the moment she saw the bloody smear of a flattened hand on the driver side window beside the young man who crashed into it

"Cora," he breathes, a glazed expression on his face as he stared at her. No. Not at her, she quickly realized. He was staring past her at some distant memory he couldn't quite reach. His brows pinch together as anguish slashed at his insides to mirror the slashes that decorated his flesh. For a reason that escaped her, she pressed her hand against the window atop his and despite the glass that separated them she was pulled into a vision.

A small child in the ocean being pulled under, reaching towards the shore where a little girl was screaming for her to save him.  
Cora!  
The small child now grown into a teenager enters the tavern and sets sights on the beer wench, her name said with the formation of a grin.  
Cora.  
The teen on the brink of manhood, bewildered by the heartless monster the little girl he knew had become barely able to associate the name with the girl before him.  
Cora?

All the emotions of that moment rolled up and crashed into her like a wrecking ball forcing her back from the connection. He then followed in suit crashing down, sprawling back onto the unforgiving pavement. Immediately, Regina regains a semblance of composure: reaching down to the handle, forcing the door open, and scrambling to his side applying pressure to one of the larger gashes on his abdomen. She didn't exactly know who he was, or why he was there but, she intended to keep him around long enough to find out.

xXx

Want more of this fic?  
Well, there's an easy little trick!  
All you have to do,  
Is take the time to REVIEW!  
And thank you to those who did!


End file.
